Amor-Odio
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería sí Big Time Rush nunca hubiera sido creado? Y en vez de eso: - ¿Logan estudió medicina como quería y ahora es un muy buen médico? - ¿James fuera un cantante solista? - ¿Carlos fuera un jugador de hockey profesional? - Y lo más importante ¿Kendall fuera un violador criminal de los más buscados en los Estados Unidos con mas de 8 víctimas?


Este es mi primer one-shot, espero que les guste, es mi primera historia de tragedia y crimen!

* * *

Amor–Odio:

Kendall's mind.

Mi nombre es Kendall Schmidt, tengo 27 años y soy un violador criminal. Pues aquí me encuentro, en mi casa, alejado de la sociedad como tal, escondido de la policía para no ir a la cárcel. Mis dos mejores amigos me han dicho muchas veces que me entregue y tendré una pena menor, pero no lo haré, pues amo lo que hago y espero nunca detenerme, o al menos hasta que me atrapen, decida entregarme, detenerme o muera. He violado a 10 personas hasta ahora, 5 mujeres, 5 hombres. ¿Qué por qué lo hago? No sé porque lo hago, solo amo hacerlo, ¿Qué cómo lo hago? Voy donde mi víctima, la acorralo, la desvisto, la violo y luego le entierro un cuchillo en el corazón, causándole una muerte inmediata, ¿Sé quien será mi próxima victima? Si, lo sé, su nombre es Logan Henderson, lo conocí cuando era solamente un niño, junto con mis dos mejores amigos, al verlo, sentimos un odio inmediato por él, por eso el será mi próxima victima, se donde vive, así que todo está completamente preparado ¡Oh! Sé me olvidaba, mis dos mejores amigos son James Maslow y Carlos Pena, son novios y viven juntos en Los Ángeles, los aprecio mucho, cada vez que cobro otra vida, voy donde ellos y les cuento lo que hice. ¿Mi familia? No me hablan desde que supieron de lo que hacía, no tienen cómo y no quieren hacerlo, me odian, me detestan, los únicos en quienes puedo confiar son James y Carlos. Bueno, mi próximo movimiento será mañana en la noche, por fin podré deshacerme de ese estúpido de Logan.

* * *

James mind.

Mi nombre es James Maslow, tengo 27 años, soy un cantante solista profesional, vivo con mi novio Carlos Pena, lo amo. Tengo un mejor amigo llamado Kendall Schmidt, pero es alguien malo, pues es un violador criminal con 10 víctimas. ¿Por qué no le he dicho a la policía? No lo sé, no apoyo lo que hace, ya le he dicho que se entregue y saldrá en menos tiempo, pero él no quiere, pues ama lo que hace. Siempre que mata a alguien más, viene y nos lo dice. ¿Se quien será su próxima victima? Si, lo sé, el siempre nos cuenta todo acerca de su próximo crimen, será Logan Henderson, una persona a la que Carlos, Kendall y yo odiamos desde la primaria, le dijimos que no lo hiciera, que parara ya, que él no merecía esto, pues nunca nos dimos la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, todos dicen que es muy amigable, que es muy inteligente y que deberíamos conocerlo, pero no queremos hacerlo.

* * *

Carlos mind.

¡Hola!, mi nombre es Carlos Pena, tengo 26 años, soy un jugador de hockey profesional y vivo en Los Ángeles con mi novio James Maslow. ¿Por qué no nos hemos casado? No queremos casarnos por el momento, pues aunque nos amamos y vivimos juntos, muchas veces no nos vemos por semanas enteras, nos casaremos cuando nuestras carreras acaben. ¿Tengo algún mejor amigo? Si, su nombre es Kendall Schmidt. ¿Se lo qué hace? Si, es un violador criminal, su próxima víctima será un chicos que los tres odiamos, Logan Henderson. ¿Hay algo que James no sepa sobre Kendall? Si, solo lo sabemos él y yo. ¿Qué es? No puedo decirlo, se lo prometí. Él hará su próximo movimiento mañana en la noche, siempre viene después de matar a alguien, estaremos esperándolo.

* * *

Logan's mind.

Bien. Mi nombre es Logan Henderson, tengo 26 años, soy un doctor famoso, pues he curado a muchas personas en los pocos años que llevo siéndolo, vivo en Los Ángeles con mi esposo, su nombre es Steven Taylor, es dos años mayor que yo, y lo amo con todo mi corazón. ¿Conozco a Kendall Schmidt? Si, estudié con él, nunca le agradé, ni a sus dos mejores amigos James Maslow y Carlos Pena, no sé porque, me considero una buena persona. ¿Sé qué hace? Si, es un violador criminal de los más buscados en los Estados Unidos. ¿Me agradaba? Sí, siempre pensé que era una buena persona, hasta que se convirtió en lo que ahora es, ahora lo odio y detesto con toda mi alma, por lo que ha hecho, James y Carlos también me agradaban, aun me agradan pues todavía los veo, me gusta la música de James y Carlos es muy buen jugador de hockey.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kendall se levantó y comenzó a preparar todo para el ataque de esa noche. Esperó todo el día en su casa viendo televisión, hasta que llegó la noche, allí emprendió su rumbo hacia la casa de Logan.

Kendall's mind.

Por fin llegó el día, he esperado mucho. Ahora me dirijo a la casa de Logan, está solo, pues su esposo trabaja hoy hasta tarde. Está lloviendo muy fuerte, no hay nadie en la calle y ningún auto o moto está pasando por acá, estoy muy mojado. Repaso el plan para mi ataque de hoy en mi mente, es brillante y no puede fallar. Por fin llegué al lugar que quería, la casa de Logan Henderson, el ya está aquí, pues su auto esta parqueado afuera de su casa. La puerta está abierta, que descuido por parte de él. Entro silenciosamente, nadie me escucha, de eso estoy seguro, subo sigilosamente las escalas y entro a su habitación, está dormido, me acerco a él y le tapo la boca con una mano, se despierta y comienza a gritar, pero no puede por mi mano en su boca, agarro su camisa y la arranco de su cuerpo, el intenta liberarse, yo lo golpeo en la cara con mi puño, dejándolo inconsciente por unos minutos, suficientes para amarrarle las manos a la cama y ponerle cinta en la boca. Le arranco el pantalón y los bóxers, dejándolo desnudo. Me desvisto, y subo a la cama, pongo mi miembro contra su entrada y lo meto de una estocada, causando un gemido de dolor por su parte, tomo su pene y comienzo a masturbarlo, el trata de mover sus piernas, pero le es imposible, pues lo tengo inmovilizado. Cada vez acelero más mis embestidas, luego de un rato, eyaculo dentro de él, y él eyacula en su cuerpo y en mi mano, me levanto, me visto, tomo el cuchillo, voy de nuevo hacia él y le quito la cinta, el me pregunta llorando _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto Kendall? Siempre pensé que eras alguien bueno "_, yo pongo el cuchillo frente al lugar donde está su corazón y le digo _"Porque te odio con toda mi alma y no quiero volver a verte en mi vida"_, luego de esto, entierro el cuchillo en su corazón, él grita de dolor, pero rápidamente se calla, debido a que ahora… _**está muerto**_. Salgo rápidamente de allí y me dirijo a la casa de mis amigos.

* * *

Logan's mind

Me encuentro en mi casa, dormido, esperando a que mi esposo llegue. Sentí que alguien entró, no le puse cuidado, pues está lloviendo muy fuerte y nadie se atrevería a caminar en ella. De repente siento que alguien me tapa la boca, abro los ojos y veo a esa persona, Kendall, comienzo a gritar pero es inútil, pues mi boca está tapada, el me quita mi camisa, trato de liberarme, pero él me golpea y quedo inconsciente por unos minutos, en los cuales me amarra a la cama por las manos y me pone cinta en la boca, me arranca el pantalón y los bóxers, dejándome desnudo. El se desviste y sube a la cama, pone su miembro contra mi entrada y lo introduce rudamente, causando que yo gima de dolor, toma mi miembro y comienza a masturbarme, intento mover mis piernas pero me es imposible, pues él está encima de mí y no me deja moverme. Cada vez acelera más, después de un rato, el eyacula dentro de mí y yo lo hago sobre mi cuerpo y en su mano, el se levanta, se viste y me quita la cinta de la boca, yo le pregunto _"¿Por qué haces esto, siempre pensé que era buena persona?"_ el me responde _"Porque te odio y no quiero volver a verte"_, luego, entierra el cuchillo en mi corazón, grito de dolor, prontamente me callo, pues ahora sé que… _**estoy muerto**_.

* * *

James mind

Alguien tocó la puerta, es Kendall. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque sabía que vendría hoy después de matar a Logan. Bajé y abrí la puerta, allí estaba él, entró y comenzó a llorar, ¿Comenzó a llorar? ¿Por qué?, Carlitos bajó en ese momento y abrazó a Kendall de inmediato, le dijo que se calmara y se sentaron en un sillón. ¿Por qué lloraba Kendall, sí cada vez que hace lo que hace, entra y nos dice lo que hizo? No lo sé, iré a hablar con ellos.

* * *

¿Qué sucede con Kendall y Carlos?

– Cálmate Kendall, cuéntame lo que sucedió por favor – comenzó Carlos.

– Bueno, fui a su casa, entré, subí, el estaba dormido, le hice lo que le hago a todas mis victimas, y luego lo maté, salí de allá y vine – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Sí lo amabas tanto, por qué lo mataste? – preguntó Carlos.

Si, Kendall amaba a Logan, pero más lo odiaba que amaba, les contaré porque decidió matarlo.

* * *

9 meses antes:

Kendall se encontraba caminando por la avenida principal de L.A., antes de convertirse en un criminal, pensaba en ir y hablar con Logan, pues detrás de su odio se escondía un amor muy grande, ya descubierto, pero opacado por el odio. Decidió confesarle su amor y pedirle que fuera su novio, pero pasó por un lugar que de ahora en adelante odiaría ver. La iglesia, allí se encontraba mucha gente, sentada, al fondo estaban Logan y otro hombre, Kendall entró y se hizo en un lugar donde nadie lo viera, pero pudiera ver de cerca a Logan.

– Steven, ¿aceptas a Logan para amarlo toda tu vida hasta la muerte? – preguntó el padre.

– Acepto – respondió Steven.

– ¿Y tu Logan? – preguntó el padre.

– Acepto – respondió Logan.

– Bien, pueden besarse – terminó el padre.

Logan y Steven se besaron, sellando su sello matrimonial. Kendall quedó destruido, al ver a la persona que amaba casándose con otro, ahí decidió que cobraría venganza, y que si él no podía tener a Logan, nadie lo haría. Violó y mató a 10 personas, y el resto es historia.

* * *

– No debí hacerlo, ni debí matar a esas otras personas, solo por venganza – continuó Kendall llorando.

– Pero ya lo hiciste, si pudiera hacer algo te juro que lo haría – respondió Carlos.

– Yo también – terminó Kendall.

Al día siguiente, Kendall se levantó de su cama, se bañó, se vistió y fue directo a la comisaría. Allí lo arrestaron y lo condenaron a muerte, el no hizo nada para defenderse, solo pidió que lo dejaran hablar con James y Carlos, estos aceptaron y trajeron a James y Carlos, el se despidió de ellos, se lo llevaron a la cárcel, lo llevaron a la sala de muerte y le aplicaron la inyección letal, Carlos lloraba al ver a su amigo morir, James también lo hacía, pero en silencio. Llevaron a Kendall al cementerio y lo enterraron, Carlos no paraba de llorar, al final fueron a su casa, Carlos estaba muy triste, se acostó en su cama y se durmió, James se acostó al lado de él y lo abrazó, ahora habían perdido a su mejor amigo, y no podían hacer nada para traerlo de vuelta.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, recuerden ver mis otros fic porfa!

Bye.


End file.
